Love Drunk
by blindmanchavez
Summary: ARE YOU SAYING NATSU AND MIRA ARE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF A MIXTURE OF LOVE POTIONS! Yup. If you wanna find out what happened read along. Rated M for adult content. I don't know how far I'll take it but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Hope you like it!: Disclaimer For All Chapters - I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I JUST LIKE IT A LOT!
1. Chapter 1: OOPS!

**Chapter 1 - OOPS!**

_**Hey guys. Sorry but most of this chapter is about describing the situation. In the next chapter we'll really get into it. By the way, this is my first fanfic so go easy on the comments. If you like the story cool, If you don't then don't read it. I'll try to update soon so tune in! See ya!**_

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia. Everyone was quite happy just enjoying the spring breeze and going about their day. The only disturbance to this beautiful spring day was the huge ruckus being made at everyone's favorite guild. Fairy Tail was throwing a huge party for their local fire breather for a job well done on his first mission back. He had been gone for 3 months for some personal training along with Happy. The guild master had originally wanted to throw a party as soon as Natsu had come back but Natsu had wanted to test his strength as soon as he returned so he and Happy took a very difficult mission and left immediately. Upon their return however, Makarov refused to hold back and threw the largest party in 2 years, second only to Fantasia.

Makarov along with the rest of the guild had been happy to see how much Natsu had grown not only physically but mentally. Even Happy seemed a bit more mature, though they still had their goofy moments. It was almost unnatural, mostly because it was. See, Natsu hadn't just grown stronger but older as well. Before he and Happy set out to train they went to Crime Sorciere for help. They had wanted to do more than their usual training and knew Crime Sorciere would point them in the right direction, as far as getting the most out of their training. And, just as they thought, Jellal Ultear and Merudy knew just what to do. Jellal gave them a couple of rare items and spells to not only refine their magic but their minds as well. Merudy cast a continuous spell on them to double the results of their training and she gave them a book that had very promising techniques for helping their magic grow and evolve. And lastly, Ultear gave them an item that would slow time down around them so that Natsu and Happy could train without having to leave their guild for years on end, which they were both concerned about. She also gave them a lacrima that would continuously push them to all their limits while training. Grateful, Natsu and Happy gladly accepted the gifts and left to train. 3 months later they emerged older and stronger.

Natsu now looked around the age of 23 and he had grown taller, about as tall as Laxus though not as big. Natsu had learned how to make his muscles denser instead of just gaining mass. This made his body look more distinguished then others in the guild. While most men in the guild could put a body builder to shame Natsu had muscles that were painstakingly honed, absurdly defines, and while his body was definitely smaller then the some really buff members like Elfman there was no comparison to how strong Natsu looked. From the back of his neck to his Achilles heels Natsu oozed power. It actually shocked most members because they lived around really gorgeous people but when Natsu was around they couldn't help but stare. Happy, on the other hand, looked pretty much the same. He did have a few striking muscles in his arms back, and chest but he didn't seem to have aged and his body hadn't grown at all. However, these minor changes still caught Carla's eye, though she'd never admit it. Over all, they drew a lot of attention when they came back to the guild. But the guild was happier just to see that they were okay.

The party had been going on for a couple of hours now and the guild was a mess. There were games, food, fights, contest and more but more than anything else there were smiles. However, there was one table where Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Master Bob, and Ichiya sat. (Yes, there were many guilds attending) Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna had gotten back from a mission and their reward was three red potions which surprised them. They had expected money but they accepted the unknown potions because they were intrigued. When they returned home they research the potions and found out that these three potions were love potions. When the party had started Master Bob and Ichiya were curious so the girls explained what they were.

Lucy – "the first one on the right is a simple but powerful love potion that lasts for 24 hours and amplifies a person's love for another to the point where that person must act on that love."

Levy – "The potion in the middle is like the first except instead of amplifying a person's love it amplifies a person's lust. Unlike the first one however, the potion only stops when the person's lust is sated.'

Lisanna – "The last potion Forces the drinker to acknowledge their love towards another person and only stops when the drinker expresses their feelings to the one they love."

Master Bob – "These potions are all quite powerful but they have a major flaw. Do you girls know what that is?"

Levy – "They will only work on people that have love in their hearts. These potions won't create 'LOVE'."

Master Bob – "Exactly!"

Ichiya – "These are very impressive, especially with THAT flaw. Still I think my Love perfume is better."

Master Bob – "While if we're comparing I'd have to say my LOVY DOVY elixir wins hands down."

The three girls started laughing nervously while Master Bob and Ichiya had a little stare down. Meanwhile, a few feet behind them Natsu and Happy were watching with their tongues hanging out as Mirajane Brought them their food with a smile.

Mirajane – "Here you go guys; Happy you had the family sized fish sticks."

Happy – "Aye!"

Mirajane – "Natsu you had the giant steak with pork ribs on the side."

Natsu (with stars in his eyes) – "You're the best Mira! God I missed your cooking!"

Mirajane's smile widened.

Happy – "Aye! Natsu's cooking sucks!"

Natsu – "Hey!"

Mirajane started laughing as the boys dug in. Meanwhile, on the other side of the guild a brawl had broken out and Grey and Elfman were currently fighting. As Grey was preparing a spell Elfman picked him up. Grey's spell half released on the ground while Elfman was trying to throw him. Elfman slipped on the ice and threw Grey in the wrong direction. Grey went crashing into Lucy's Levy's Lisanna's Master Bob's and Ichiya's table sending all 5 potions flying through the air. Happy was on his way to the bathroom when he saw the potions coming towards him. He immediately flew further up to avoid the dangerous missiles. The gust Happy created from flying up suddenly changed the direction the potions were going and instead headed straight for Mirajane and Natsu who were busy sitting and talking and didn't notice the crapstorm that was about to hit them.

Mirajane – "So the reason you decided to go train was because of a reward you earned from a mission."

Natsu – "Yah. I thought it was a good opportunity to train and get stronger."

Mirajane – "Wow, and now you use words like OPPORTUNITY! Never thought I'd see the day."

Natsu (laughing) – "Shut up."

Suddenly, BAM! All the potions hit the table Natsu and Mirajane were sitting at and mixed as they turned to smoke.

Natsu – "Mira are you okay! I can't see you!"

Mirajane (coughing) – "Yah. I'm okay."

After a couple of minutes the smoke cleared and Natsu and Mirajane looked at each other. Their eyes started glowing red and for a second the guild was very quiet. Then suddenly Mirajane and Natsu stood up, slowly drew closer to each other, then (to everyone's shock) softly kissed each other and embrace one another as the mixture of potions began to take effect.

Everyone In The Guild – "WHAT THE HELL!"

Elfman, Grey, Happy, Everyone at table 5 (Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Master Bob, Ichiya) (muttering) – "OOPS."


	2. Chapter 2: Uh Oh

**Chapter 2 – Uh Oh**

_**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! One of my reviews asked me to change the title so I did. Hope you guys like the new one! I'll try to Update again soon so read, enjoy, review, ect.**_

Everyone in the guild stared in shock at the scene unfolding before them. They weren't particularly shocked from the explosion of smoke or the accident/disaster preceding it. Most wouldn't have even been surprised to see a couple kissing. No, the thing that made everyone's mouth drop was the fact that the couple kissing was Natsu and Mirajane. Most everyone in the guild hall knew both of them and was sure, at least to some degree, that well both of them were very kind and friendly to one another neither held romantic feelings towards the other. And yet, clear as day, they were embracing each other passionately and kissing as fervently as lovers do. Only the people who witnessed the entire event knew what was happening and why. Still, one of them couldn't help but become angry at the busy couple.

Lisanna (shouting) – "MIRA-NEE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NATSU!"

Meanwhile, Lucy was barely getting to her feet and was still trying to figure out what was going in. Once she was satisfied with her assessment she turned to Grey, anger seeping out of her.

Lucy (shouting) – "GREY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS!"

Grey (defensively) – "Its Elfman's fault! He threw me over here!"

Elfman (shock) (defensive) – "You're the one that iced the floor! You made me slip! Besides, Happy's the one who made the potion go to Natsu and Mira-nee!"

Happy (panicking) – "What the hell was I supposed to do! You idiots are the ones who knock the damn potions over here!"

Makarov (shouting) – "ENOUGH!"

The guild fell silent once again as the Master made his way to the small scene. As he found a spot to stand and examine the accident the rest of the crowd gathered and squeezed together to observe the strange event.

Makarov – "What happened?" (as he eyed Natsu and Mirajane)(blushing slightly)

Master Bob – "We (gestures to the members of table 5) were examining and comparing love potions when Grey accidentally smashed into our table. And, well, one thing lead to another and Natsu and Mirajane were doused with all five potions." (noticing "Maki's" blush)

Makarov – "Can we undo the potions affects?" (trying to maintain his composure)

Master Bob – "I don't think so, at least not immediately. The three potions your children acquired do not have antidotes do to the nature of the potions. And while Ichiya and I have antidotes they will not work if the potions mixed, which they did." (smirking)

Makarov – "You're certain of this" (nose stars to bleed)

Master Bob – "Of course." (giggling)

Makarov – "Is there anything we can do?"

Master Bob – "No, not until we know the altering affects of the potions mixing together, which is going to be hard to do considering all of them are love potions. Even casting a sleeping spell could prove harmful to those two."

Makarov cursed under his breath as he turned away from Natsu and Mirajane so he could regain some focus. Many of the people in the guild secretly wonder if the master of Fairy Tail really wanted to undo the potion. Then something really troublesome happened, the potions started to increase in power and Natsu and Mirajane became very hot and heavy.

Erza – "I'll stop them! We may not be able to use magic but brute force should work! It usually does on that knucklehead anyway!"

As she approached the "happy couple" she started to feel their magical pressure release. She hesitated for a second but kept going. When she reached out for Natsu Erza was suddenly pushed back by Natsu and Mirajane's magical power. Shocked she looked at her comrades for answers.

Levy – "It's probably their subconscious' protecting them. Each of those potions was very powerful. Natsu and Mira probably don't even know we're here right now."

Master Bib (slightly surprised) – "Good observation Levy-chan."

Erza – "I don't care what it is I'm tearing them apart right now!"

However, the next time she approached the magical energy grew refusing to give Erza an inch as she struggled against it. Finally she couldn't hold her ground anymore and was pushed back.

Erza (irritated) – "DAMN! Why is it so strong!"

Lucy – "This is Natsu and Mirajane we're talking about here. If they wanted to they could probably hold all of us off.'

Then it happened again; the potions' affects grew. Natsu picked Mirajane up by her thighs and placed her on the long side of the table. As she sat there Natsu began to kiss her neck and grab her butt. Mirajane, meanwhile, ran her fingers through Natsu's locks and grabbed his hair as he nibbled on her neck. Then she decided to explore his body and let her hands roam. The crowd saw this and began to panic. Well most were panicking; others had a perverted look on their face as they giggled stupidly. One so example was Makarov.

Lisanna (panicking) (angry) – "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Elfman – "YAH, AT THIS RATE I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!"

Lisanna (whimpering helplessly) – "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Elfman (surprised) – "Oh, sorry"

Natsu began to lay Mirajane down on the table trailing kisses down her neck towards her chest. Mirajane tightly wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist as she gripped his hair loving his every move.

The Crowd – "WOW!"

Grey (embarrassed) – 'They're really going at it."

Lucy – "Lisanna's right. We have to stop them. They wouldn't want this."

Pervert in the Crowd – "How do you know?"

Lucy – "SHUT UP MACAO! Even if they were okay with this they would want it to be their own decision!"

Liasanna – "YAH! SO SOMEONE HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING! (begins mumbling) but even then they couldn't."

Makarov (wiping the blood from his nose) – "Alright, we should try to catch their attention. We just need something that one of them can't ignore."

Cana – "Grey Natsu doesn't like you."

Grey – "The feelings mutual."

Cana – "So say something to annoy him."

Grey (annoyed) – "Fine. Hey FLAMING DUMBASS!

Cana (Sarcastic) (Muttering) – "How original."

Grey (still annoyed) – "You're embarrassing yourself! I feel bad for Mirajane for having to taste your disgusting flame breath!"

Without breaking contact with Mirajane, without getting up, without even opening his eyes Natsu raised his hand and shot a fire ball at a surprised Grey. Grey, so stunned by the action, never even had time to move. As the fire ball hit, Grey went flying to the other end of the guild and straight through the opposing wall. As the Crowd stared at the hole that once was Grey and Juvia ran off crying after him the guild hall once again fell silent. Five minutes later Grey poked his crispy head through the hole as Juvia tried to help him up.

Grey (shocked) (angry) (half out of it) – "WAT THE FUCK!"

Cana (laughing) – "Holy shit."

Makarov (nose bleeding once again) – "So that didn't work either huh"

Elfman (muttering) – "How manly."

Lisanna – "GREY! DO YOUR DAMN JOB DAMMIT!"

Then, for the third time that day, the potions affects once again intensified. Natsu started to summon his flames and carefully and strategically used them to burn away Mirajane's clothes. As Natsu's flames began to lick Mirajane's body she realized that instead of a burning pain she felt the gratifying warmth that was Natsu's flame and how it moved about her body igniting intense pleasure along the way. In respond to Natsu's "attack" Mirajane did something she had never done before. She used a soul she had never used before called succubus soul. But she didn't just do a takeover. No, she used a forbidden technique called takeover possession. This gave more control to the soul. In exchange the mage would not transform but could still use the soul's magic. It is useful when it became necessary to hide in plain sight. It also amplifies the soul's power because it posses the casters body (to a point). Mirajane performed the takeover possession so that she could stay in her body and still use the soul's magic. She wasn't about to lose her body when she needed it the most. As for the succubus soul, well let's just say that it had the tools Mirajane needed to drive Natsu crazy. Mirajane's magic started wrapping around Natsu heightening his senses while sending waves of pleasure through his body. Mirajane's every move, even her just touching his skin or breathing on him, could make Natsu's eye's roll. Mirajane started to use her magic to turn Natsu's cloths to a powder as they fell off of him. The powder gave off a nice sensual aroma as it spread. As their clothes came off their actions became even more heated and some in the crowd had to look away for fear they'd pass out. The cause: blood rushing to their heads.

Elfman (nervous) – "Did Mira-nee just use takeover possession?"

Lisanna (panicking even more) – "This aura is the Succubus Soul!"

Perverts (mumbling) – "Holy Shit!"

Jellal – "I hope he didn't learn to do that while training."

Ultear – "Why not? That's quite a talent."

Meredy – "I agree"

Cana – "Is it just me or are they really good at this?"

Loke (yes he's there) – "Yah"

Happy (confused) – "Why are they taking their clothes off?"

Erza – "What Happy?"

Happy – "I said why are they taking their clothes off?"

This was the question that caught everyone off guard. They all, even the innocent ones, knew what was happening but that shocking fact seemed to get lost along the way. At that moment reality hit and one line of thought ran through everyone's head: _'They're really gonna do it!' 'In front of us!' 'AND WE CANT STOP THEM!'_

Happy (noticing the panic on their faces) – "What? Are they gonna do something bad?"

No answer.

Happy (getting mad) – "'Cause if they do while being influenced by those potions I'll tell them you guys didn't stop them. You just watched."

At this point everyone was trying to think of a place to lock up Happy so he couldn't talk. But when they considered Happy's statement they all, once again, had the same line of thought run through their heads: _'If they really do this then when they wake up they're gonna murder us!''If they find out we watched they're gonna torture us to death!''If Happy tells them we did nothing they're GONNA BURRY US ALIVE!''WE ARE SOOO DEAD!'_

Makarov (deadly serious) – "If we don't do something soon we're going to be in some serious trouble!"

Happy – "Uh huh. Nastu's gonna be pist!"

Makarov – "I am concerned about Natsu, Happy, but he's not the one I'm worried about"

Happy – "What do you mean?"

Makarov (Shadow on his face) – "Mirajane"

At that moment everyone, including Happy, understood exactly what the Master meant and could have kick themselves in their asses for not thinking about who they were dealing with. As everyone came to realize the seriousness of the situation one thought rang out and was voiced by all.

Everyone [even the perverts!] (unanimously) – "Uh Oh"


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No

**Chapter 3 – Oh No**

_**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you all. It might not be as funny as the last two but I tried my best. One of my reviewers asked me if I could add Erza. I appreciate the feedback but I do not intend to add any other characters to the main pairing at this time. It's a good idea but I think I'll save that for another story. I will, however, have other characters harbor romantic feelings towards the two main characters and that should add an interesting dynamic to the story. So, hopefully, that might help fulfill some of your "needs". I will update soon, I promise. In the mean time read, review, and enjoy! **_

**:**From where we left off**:**

As the entire crowd allowed their concerns be voiced some began to panic.

Wakaba (running around screaming) – "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

Grey (frantic) – "Does anyone else have any ideas!"

Cana – "This is gonna suck"

Erza – "I concur"

Makarov (sweating profusely) – "Are you sure we can't use a sleeping potion? How dangerous is it? 'Cause if the odds are like 40/60 then maybe…"

Master Bob (surprised) – "Maki, I know you're worried but it's not safe."

Makarov (calming down) – "Yes, of course your right. (Panicking again) We just need to pray for a miracle. That's all"

Gajeel – "Woe, what are they doing now?"

Everyone turned their attention to Mirajane and Natsu just in time to see their magical energies combining. It made the atmosphere around them slightly hazy and their movements seemed a little slower. From the point of view of the crowd it made Mirajane and Natsu look even sexier together and the area had a romantic theme to it. Everyone started to blush. However, none of them could look away. Natsu and Mirajane were so beautiful together. Some of the girls began to support the couple; they couldn't picture anything more romantic. The guys weren't on the same page. All they knew was that Natsu and Mirajane were hot together and this had all the makings of becoming the greatest porno ever made. It would be very accurate to say that many in the crowd were becoming hot and bothered themselves.

Girls (admireringly) (stars in their eyes) – "Wooow!"

Guys (Tingling) **AUTHERS NOTE** _[Ewe by the way]_ (goofy) – "Wow!"

Happy (Excited with the new magic) (oblivious) – "WOW!"

As this was going on Mirajane and Natsu were became more aroused by the second so they decided to kick it up a notch. Natsu, without stopping what he was doing, held out his hand and produced the lightning flame he received from Laxus. Then, as Natsu's magic began to rise, the flame and the lightning began to merge further together. As the two elements seemed to become one, they began to shine brightly. Some had to shield their eyes to protect against the light. After a couple of seconds, the light died down and in its place was a new flame, or at least it looked like a flame. It was actually lightning in the form of a flame. It was still gold, could still zap, and by the very definition was the element of lightning. However, its characteristics had changed. Unlike lightning it would not fade after surging, it would attach itself to whatever it was "burning", and Natsu could control it as he did his usual flame.

Laxus (surprised) – "I didn't know Natsu could do that with my lightning."

Freed (shocked) – "How's that even possible?"

Ogra (stunned) – "He can use lightning!?"

As the flame formed Natsu began to bring it closer to Mirajane. As she saw the new "flame" nearing she almost hesitated to let him touch her. Even if she was under the control of some potions she still had her survival instincts intact and they were warning her against that flame. Then, somewhere inside of her, she realized that she trusted Natsu enough to let him do what he wanted. He would never hurt her. And so the flame drew closer. The crowd held their breath as they watched. As Natsu's flame touch Mirajane her back began to arch. It was a feeling she had never felt before. As the fire spread, that feeling expanded across her body. It was like when Natsu had used his first flame. Instead of pain there was pleasure. Only instead of the sensual warmth Natsu's first flame provided, there came an astoundingly blissful shock. As the flame continued to spread, Mirajane's skin jump for joy. Her body began to shake from the pleasure.

Somewhere in the Background (_a woman's voice, like in the anime when something perverted happens_) – "WOW"

Natsu wasn't done yet. He then switch hands and prepared another flame. As he held his hand out he summoned his usual flame. Then as he began to pour magic into the flame it started to change colors. First came a bright yellow, then a grassy green, after that a stunning light blue, then the flame began to turn white, and as the flame became complete - there in Natsu's hand danced a flame clear as ice and just as cold.

Jellal (astonished) – "No way! Is that the frozen flame?!"

Grey (bewildered) (Quoting in Jellal's voice) – "What's the **Frozen Flame**?!"

Jellal – "It is the mirror opposite of a burning flame. It maintains the consistency and the form of a flame but instead of burning objects it freezes them."

Grey (angry) – "WHAT THE FUCK! Why is that BURNING DUCHEBAG using my element?!"

Natsu brought the flame to Mirajane's skin and spread it to some _sensitive_ areas of her body. Mirajane could barely maintain control. She felt like she was losing her mind. This new flame added a whole new dynamic to the pleasure and it was all she could do to just stay conscious (_not_ _give in to her primal side and lose conscious control)_. The pleasure she felt was orgasmic and she needed to move fast if she was going to stay in the game. She allowed the soul to guide her in her endeavors and help drive Natsu insane with pleasure. She began to raise her magic and summon some of the soul's power. Her skin began to shine with a light pink hue. As Mirajane did this, Natsu noticed that the parts of his body that touched hers began to tingle and _HEAT UP_.

Natsu's Thought's – "_That's weird"_

It was unlike anything he had ever felt. He began to crave her touch even more (if that's possible) and the craving began to transform into a need. He honestly didn't know how he could survive without her touch. Then he made a horrible mistake that would cost him dearly. He put his mouth to her breast and tasted her flesh. It was instant. As soon as he tasted her "glowing" skin he knew he was addicted. And, just as before, he needed her "taste" to go on living. He felt his mental faculties crumbling away and his will was breaking down brick by brick. That's when Mirajane went in for the kill. She summoned the sash/cloth of the soul that could draw men in just by touching it and wrapped it around her and Natsu, moving it as though it was a part of her own body. As Natsu felt the alluring feel of the sash/cloth his body began to shake and his breathing began to hitch. He knew he couldn't last much longer so he tried to ignore the bliss that was Mirajane's magic. Mirajane knew it was over and basked in the light of the victor, making the pleasure she felt from Natsu even better. Then, as she waited for Natsu to give in, she felt a new sensation take hold of her body and she looked down. What she saw honestly amazed her. Natsu had held out against her magic and was licking and kissing her all over, but his actions were not normal by any means. He was summoning his magic around him and focusing it in his mouth and on his skin. This instantly multiplied the amount of "happy" she was feeling and she knew the "battle" was far from over.

Cana (aroused) – "Man! Their foreplay is intense." (sweating slightly)

Erza (aroused) (blushing) (more grunting than saying) – "Uh huh" (sweating slightly)

Kagura (blushing fiercely) (trying to steady her breath) – "How indecent)" _[she secretly liked it]_

Lisanna (angry) (hurt) (worried) – "I can't believe Mire-nee is using that soul"

Lucy – "You said it's called Succubus Soul?"

Lisanna – "Yah. It's a soul that draws in men to steal their life force, though it works on some women too. It's a very seductive soul. That's why Mira-nee never uses it. It's great in battle because it's powerful, but it draws men's attention towards her and it's a pain in the ass."

Lucy (surprised) – "Wow. And she's using that on Natsu?"

Lisanna (hurt) – "Yah"

Cana – 'Hay wait, is it that soul that has that sash/cloth growing out of its skin like a fin? It grows in a symmetrical pattern covering her private areas in a very sexual way. It looks like a really sexy mermaid with two legs. That's right! And its skin shone just like that too but it looked wet."

Lisanna – "How do you know?"

Elfman – "Yah, Not even I've seen it."

Cana – "I was there when she took it over."

Lisanna stood there hurt, unable to look up at her sister and the one she loved. Lucy saw this and tried to reassure her.

Lucy – "Lisanna you know they would never do this on their own. Mirajane knows how you feel and would never do anything to hurt you."

Lisanna – "Even so, somewhere deep down she must know and yet she's still not holding back. I mean, for God's Sake, she's using Succubus Soul." (tears forming)

Levy – "That may be true but you have to remember the power that she's under. Normally, one potion would be enough to do this, if it was the right potion. They're both under the influence of five potions. Even if Mirajane knew deep down that she was hurting you she wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Ichiya – "Levy-chan's right. My perfume alone would have made them slaves to it. Mixing in four more is overkill."

Master Bob – "Precisely, though my elixir is the most at fault seeing as how it's the strongest."

Master Bob and Ichiya continue their stare down as lightning clashes between them. Everyone continued to rack their brains for a solution but none came. Desperate some in the guild hall wanted to leave and take their chances out there were Mirajane would have to look for them.

Makarov – "That's obscured! You know Mirajane; she'll find you even if you hide in Hell itself!"

Wendy – "Hey, is Natsu-san sweating?!"

Everyone turned to look and their eyes widened as they saw what Wendy was talking about.

Gajeel – "Salamander never seats!"

Lucy – "What's going on?"

Levy – "Maybe it's a side effect of the potions!"

Merudy – "No, that's not why."

Lisanna – "Why then?!"

Ultear – "He's not sweating from any heat source. He's sweating because Mirajane is good at what they are currently doing. That is to say, they're both sweating because they are enjoying each other's company."

As Ultear's words registered the entire crowd got a perverted look on their faces and began to laugh stupidly, including the girls.

Merudy (blushing) – "Maybe next time I should go with him whenever he decides to go train"

Ultear (blushing) – "Dido"

All the girls nodded in agreement.

Rogue (nosebleed) – "I should hang out with Mirajane more. She's such a nice person."

The guys all nodded in agreement. Then some movement in front of them grabbed their attention in full. Mirajane had sat up and was kissing Natsu's chest as she played with his abs. Natsu started to grab Mirajane's thighs and pull her closer to him. He then picked her up by her thighs, as he did before, as she grabbed his ass and sucked on his neck. Natsu turned 270 degrees to face the wall to the side of them. As he turned the crowd got a good view of both their bodies from every angle. Mirajane's backside looked amazing and the men couldn't help but notice the perfect shape of her ass. The side profile of her breasts showed their perfect shape and as she was upright the true perkiness of her bust began to show. She was the perfect woman. The girls, on the other hand, gawked at Natsu's full, naked body. They saw just how chiseled he was. They also noticed just how perfect his body really was. His butt popped out masculinely, his skin was tanned perfectly from head to toe, and his every movement shined the very definition of swagger. That's when they saw it, hidden slightly by Mirajane's "undercarriage" and fully erect. His manhood froze everyone in their place. The girl's subconscious screamed PERFECT. The men, ashamed, unknowingly held onto their crouch. It wasn't that Natsu was "bigger" then all of them (though he was bigger than most). It wasn't even that Natsu's was "Manlier" (a certain person mumbled MANLY) then most of them. _[Whatever that means]_ The men couldn't quite explain it but for some reason they felt inferior, and they didn't like it.

As Natsu and Mirajane reached the wall, Natsu pushed Mirajane into it and drew closer to her. As he nibbled on her ear for the last time before the "main event" the crowd realized what was about to happen/

Grey – "Shit! They're gonna do it!"

Elfman – "We're dead!"

Wendy - "What do we do?!"

Perverts (which included some of the girls now) – "All we can do is watch" (nodding, agreeing with their assessment)

Cana (drooling) – "It's about to start"

Erza (conflicted inside) – "This cannot happen!"

Lucy – "I know but what can we do!?"

Lisanna (hurt) (whispers) (starts to cry) – "Nooo"

As Natsu was about to begin Mirajane opened her eyes in anticipation. As she did this she (inadvertently) saw her sister _[and only her little sister]_ crying. As she registered the sight her eyes widened and her mind slightly cleared. She too started crying. Natsu, connected with Mirajane's magic, noticed this and stopped what he was doing. He could feel her heart break and looked into her eyes. He cupped her check to comfort her as he wrestled for control inside his heart. She looked into his eyes and he knew they couldn't do this. At that moment he broke away from the control of the love magic and turned his head to the side to see the crowd. They were in shock as they held their breath to see what would happen next. Natsu held out his hand at arm's length and created a thick wall of fire between them and the crowd so that no one could see through to the other side. He looked back at Mirajane and asked…

Natsu (concerned) – "Are you okay Mira?"

Mirajane (sniffing) – "I think so, but Natsu we have to stop. Lisanna …"

Natsu – "Don't worry Mirajane. As long as we remain strong we can hold off against this magic"

Mirajane (voice shaky) – "But the way Lisanna was looking at me… I think she hates me."

Natsu – "No she doesn't I won't let her. I'll explain everything and if she's still mad then I'll convince her that it was all my fault"

Mirajane – "You can't do that. That's not fair to you'

Natsu – "Yes I can. And I think your underestimating your sister. Even if she was mad at you she would never hate you/"

Mirajane – "How do you know?"

Natsu (grinning) – "Because I know your sister and you do too. Now come on, we need to find some close."

Mirajane (wiping her tears away) (smiling) – "Okay"

Natsu was putting Mirajane down when she fell slightly and Natsu grabbed her.

Natsu (worried) – "What's wrong!"

Mirajane (smiling nervously) – "My legs are a little numb."

Natsu (still worried) – "Why? Did I hurt you?"

Mirajane – "No, that's just what happens when two people go at it like we did" (laughing nervously)

Natsu (surprised) (blushing) – "Oh. Well here, (picks her up) let me take you to that couch"

Mirajane (smiling warmly) – "Thank you Natsu. By the way, (looking around) there aren't any towels or rags over here. There isn't even a widow that we could use to take the curtains off of. What are we going to do?"

Natsu (scratching the back of his head) – "There isn't. Oh well, don't worry. I have a little trick that could help us" (smiling)

Natsu summoned his fire and whirled it around Mirajane and himself. When the fire disappeared he and Mirajane were in some very elegant clothing. Mirajane was in a red dress that had white lace and black velvet accenting it. Natsu was in a suit of similar design with a red rose in his breast pocket.

Mirajane (surprised) – "WOW! Natsu, this is beautiful! Thank You!"

Natsu – "Your welcome, just don't get it wet. I haven't had the time to reinforce the magic so the spots that get wet will disappear. Don't worry though, as soon as we have some time I will make the dress permanent so you can keep it k."

Mirajane – "Oh I would like that very much."

Natsu – "Okay! Are you ready?"

Mirajane – "Yes"

As the fire wall _[pun intended]_ disappeared everyone turned their attention to the two by the couch.

Perverts – "WHAT THE… WHY'D THEY STOP!?"

Lucy – "Did the potions' effects ware off?"

Mirajane – "No, we just pulled ourselves together before anything bad happened. Well, anything worse."

Lisanna (relieved) – "THANK GOD!"

Levy – "So wait, you two are still feeling the effects of the potions' magic?"

Natsu – "Yah"

Erza – "And you're not going to go at each other like before?"

Mirajane – "We are going to try not to"

The crowd (except for the perverts) wiped their brow in relief, **PHEW**.

Then everyone felt a chill run down their back.

Mirajane (smiling sweetly) – "Now, who am I going to punish first?" (Natsu grinning evilly)

The Crowd (petrified) – "Oh no"

_**Don't worry kids. We're not even close to the end! Oh, by the way sorry I took away the obvious lemon but I promise I'll add one or two along the way!**_


	4. Chapter 4: UMMM?

**Chapter 4 – UMMM**

_**Hey my fellow FanFreaks, I'm here to bring you another awesome chapter of LOVE DRUNK. Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. FINALS RUIN MY LIFE! By the way, one of my precious reviewers asked me how Crime Sorciere got to Fairy Tail in my fic. For now, I'm not going to worry about how each and every person is at the guild right now. I'd rather just focus on the story. So for those of you who are curious please just accepted that everyone is there and is a part of the story. Sorry if this is an inconvenience but I think it's better to have everyone there then to not include someone because of the manga/anime's story line. Plus this story is more about everyone going through this predicament together then moving the storyline forward according to the timeline of the real Fairy Tail. Please accept this and be happy. Thank you. And as always: read, review, and enjoy!**_

A cold breeze blew through the peaceful town of Magnolia and everyone who felt it couldn't help but shiver. It felt as though an immense evil had been released in the great land of Fiore. And it felt like it was coming from the direction of Fairy Tail.

Back at Fairy Tail:

Elfman (ready to cry _like a man_) – "Please Nee-san! It was an accident!"

Grey (about to faint) – "Yah Mira! We never meant for this to happen!"

Happy (absolutely frightened) – "It was them!" (points at the crowd)

Everyone At Table 5 (sweating like mad) (tears welling up) – All talking frantically, trying to come up with excuses, blaming Grey and Elfman. **AUTHER's NOTE** [_I don't know. I couldn't make sense of what they were saying. They all sounded like idiots!_]

The crowd was running around frantic trying to find a place to hide. Some were even bumping into each other, knocking each other out [_like some kind of cartoon, idiots!_].

Mirajane (smiling sweetly) – "I see, so Elfman, Grey, Ichiya, Master Bob, Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna are the main one's at fault here. Hmmm."

The Group Mirajane Listed in the Background (angry, sharp teeth, big heads) – "WHAT ABOUT HAPPY!" (Happy flies into Mirajane's lap crying)

Natsu (smiling evilly, shadow on his face) – "And everyone else just watched, Ehhh."

The Crowd (on their knees, crying) – "No, PLEASE! You got it wrong!"

Natsu and Mirajane at the same time – "Hmmmm"

Everyone on Their Hands and Knees Bowing – "PLEASE FOREGIVE US!"

Half the Crowd (dried blood under their noses) – "We're sorry we wanted to see you guys do it! We couldn't help ourselves!"

Other Half of the Crowd (mumbling) – "Perverts"

Natsu (a little weirded out) – "What?"

Mirajane (blue lines on the side of her face) – "What are you guys talking about?"

Lisanna (angry) – "But why were you guys so attracted to each other! I mean, the potions don't work unless there is love in your hearts. Do you guys love each other or something?" (waiting anxiously for an answer)

Perverted half of the crowed wiping the sweat from their foreheads, thankful for the change of topic.

Natsu and Mirajane looked at each other worried. Then Natsu got an idea and reassured Mirajane mentally. (their magic is still slightly connected so they can feel what the other is feeling if they try hard enough)

Natsu – "It's not like that Lisanna. Those love potions may not work if there isn't love for the other person in your heart, but you didn't say what kind of love. Me and Mira love this guild and everyone in it. That includes the two of us. We also consider each other very close friends. And, let's be honest, Mirajane is beautiful and I'm not bad looking myself. So, of course there's gonna be a little bit of an attraction."

Mirajane blushed as Natsu finished what he had to say. The crowd was speechless and Lisanna was taken aback.

Cana (smirking) – "You think quite a lot of yourself don't you Natsu"

Grey in the Background – "Yah, dumbass!"

Natsu grew a tick mark on the side of his head and decided to make Cana eat her words. Without saying a word, he walked over to Cana who was smirking resiliently. Natsu took Cana's hand and, without so much as changing his expression, dragged it across his sweaty chest and abdomen. Now, Cana would have normally laughed it off and made fun at his measly muscles (she would be lying to herself. **AUTHERS NOTE **_obviously_), but she was _a little_ vulnerably today. She had watched as Natsu and Mirajane kissed, licked, touched, and grinded on one another passionately and she liked it. She had become excited to the point of an orgasm just to have her medium stop at the best part. To say she was sexually frustrated was an understatement. As she felt Natsu's perfect body covered in sweat and still extra hot from 5 minutes earlier it became too much for her. Her eyes began to roll as blood trickled down from her nose and she made weird squeaky and grunting noises. She slowly fell to her knees as her hand slid further down Natsu's body. As her hands journey came to an end she collapsed on the floor as she giggled stupidly and her eyes swirled around.

Happy (flying over to Cana) – "Hey Natsu, I think you made Cana pee herself"

Macao – "Happy, that's not pee"

The crowd whistled in unison as the girls, once again, became 'hot and bothered'.

Levy – "Um, Lisanna. I think your forgetting that Master Bob's and Ichiya's potions were mixed with ours"

Ichiya – "Levy-chan's right. Mine and Master Bob's potions do not contain the same 'flaw' that your potions do. Ours work regardless of what's in the drinker's heart."

Lisanna (blushing) – "Oh"

Natsu – "Well, whatever the case, you guys need to find a way to cancel the potions' effects. It's starting to hurt being away from Mira and I know she feels it too."

Mirajane – "Yes, please hurry"

Master Bob – "That's odd. Maybe it's because there was more than one potion. That must have intensified the attraction portion of each potion. That could become a problem."

Mirajane (worried) – "Why?"

Master Bob – "Because the longer you two are apart the more pain you're going to feel. And while three of the potions are meant to wear off after a certain amount of time, two of them only wear off after you complete the objective of the potion."

Lucy – "That's right! The Honest Love potion only wears off after you confess your true feelings to the person you love. And the Lusty Love potion only stops when the drinker's lust is fulfilled in full!"

Levy – "And because they were mixed with the others the two of you must express you true fillings towards one another and you must 'sate' you lust with one another. There's a good chance that the love magic will not stop until you complete these to 'missions'."

Lisanna (panicking) – "But they can't!"

Makarov – "Are you sure of this?"

Ichiya – "I agree with your children's assessment. Those two conditions were absolute. After they complete their 'missions', as Levy-chan called them, then those two potions effects should disappear and the other potions will either wear off in time or disappear with the other two depending on how much time has passed."

Jura – "Well that's problematic"

Laxus – "No shit"

Lisanna (frantic) – "They can't do that!"

Mirajane (noticing her sister's panic) – "Lisanna's right. Natsu and I are just going to have to deal with it until you all come up with an antidote"

Lucy – "But that's almost impossible. Forget the fact that there were five potions that _mixed_; they were all the same types of potions. Trying to distinguish between them and untangle them is mind numbing."

Mirajane (smiling sweetly) – "Should I repeat myself?"

Another cold wind blew throughout the land.

Everyone if Fiore (most without knowing why) – "No Ma'am!"

Mirajane (still smiling) – "Good. I think I'll go home for now. I will check in on you all in an hour."

Natsu – "I think I should get away from here for now. I hate to say it but a train ride might take my mind off of things" (turning green)

Mirajane – "Thank you Natsu. I appreciate how hard you're fighting. I'll let you know when the antidote is ready okay"

Natsu – "K, thanks Mira. Try to get some rest. Elfman, Lisanna: take care of her."

They nodded and left the guild with Mirajane.

Happy (concerned) – "Natsu. Do you want me to go with you?"

Natsu – "No thank you, Happy. Go with Mirajane and help keep her mind off of things k"

Happy (still concerned) – "Aye"

Everyone could tell just how worried Natsu was for Mirajane considering he was willing to go on a train ride alone to get away from her. They steeled their resolve and prepared themselves for the work to come.

1 Hour Later

Train Station

Natsu (sick) – "Shit! I don't think I can do this!"

He looked down at his shaky hand and knew that he was in trouble. He could hear the train approaching and felt his stomach turn upside down again. He was about to turn around and think of another plan when he felt his heart throb and his body began to ache. It was as though there was a string attached to Natsu's heart and it was being pulled towards Mirajane. Natsu knew that Mirajane was feeling the same thing and felt frustrated that he couldn't help her. He knew there was no other way. He had to get on that train. Soon he wouldn't be able to control it and he would head straight for "his love". The train screeched to a halt in front of him and he, begrudgingly, got on hoping that Mirajane was doing okay.

Natsu (angry) (annoyed) – "This is gonna suck!"

The Strauss Household

Mirajane was lying down in bed trying, and failing, to ignore the pain in her heart. Her siblings surrounded her with grim expressions on their faces, knowing that their elder sister was going through unspoken pain alone. Both siblings felt guilty for their part in this mess and prayed that the guild would have the antidote ready soon.

The Guild Hall

Everyone was running around frantic trying their best to help find an antidote.

Levy – "Have Master Bob and Ichiya returned with their potions' antidote yet!"

Gajeel – "No. They said they'd be gone for an hour and a half. It's only been an hour"

Levy – "Well contact them and tell them to hurry up! We're stuck until they get back with the antidotes."

Lucy – "Happy, you and Carla should go talk to Porlyusica. Maybe she can help"

Happy – "Aye!"

Erza – "Has Cana woken up yet!"

Macao (poking her) – "No. she's still out cold"

Erza – "Then take her to the infirmary! She's just in the way down here." (continues to grumble about Cana) (secretly wishing she had touched Natsu's "new" body)

4 Hours Later

At The Guild

Lucy – "Shit we're still nowhere! What the hell!"

Levy – "I told them it was impossible!"

Wendy – "I can't believe it's been five hours! Lisanna said Mirajane's starting to develop a fever. I'm going over there to see if I can help."

Carla – "I'll go with you"

Erza – "See if Porlyusica will go with you! I know she said she doesn't handle Love potions but if Mira has a fever then maybe she'll change her mind"

Wendy and Carla – "Okay"

Train

Natsu (speaking between barf sessions) (currently 30 seconds apart) (Half sarcasm) – "Great. I'm at the end of the line. Just one more trip… (throws up) back and I can get off"

He was in a lot of pain from the Love magic and he knew Mirajane was in bad shape. To say that he was worried was an understatement.

5 Hours Later

Levy and Lucy – "I'm exhausted"

Wakabe – "We're screwed!"

Makarov – "We're DEAD!"

Just then the doors at the entrance opened and Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica, Lisanna, and Elfman (carrying Mirajane) came in.

Makarov – "What happened?!"

Porlyusica – "Her fever's dangerously high. We need to use the infirmary."

Lisanna – "Grey, please come with us"

Grey (wearing a towel for some reason) – "Alright"

Elfman – "How's the antidote coming?"

Gildarts – "Slow"

Elfman curses under his breath.

Lisanna (frantic) – "Maybe I should just let Mira-nee and Natsu do what they need to do. If not Mira-nee is going to die."

Porlyusica – "It's too late for that. Mirajane is in no shape to physically exert herself. If she did she could seriously hurt herself."

Lisanna – "Then what are we supposed to do?"

1 Hour Later

Everyone in the guild is banging their heads against the same wall in frustration. Some had already passed out from the stress and moral was falling rapidly. As everyone was about to give up on the antidote and suggest that Natsu and Mirajane complete the "Honest Love Mission" (just to see what happens) Natsu came stumbling through the door.

Natsu (his body shaking in pain) – "Where's Mira?"

Everyone thought that he was under the control of the potion and moved to block his path.

Lucy – "Natsu, I know the potion is strong but you have to fight it. If you did anything to Mira while she's sick you could hurt her and you'd never forgive yourself."

Natsu, not wanting to waste time, leapt over the crowd. No one thought he had enough strength or energy to do something like that. The shock gave Natsu an opening and he ran straight for the infirmary. Everyone just ran after him unable to stop him. He burst through the infirmary and Elfman stood between Natsu and his sister who was passed out on the bed.

Elfman – "I can't let you go near her Natsu. I'll hurt you if I have to"

Natsu rushed Elfman, who wasn't expecting that kind of speed from a guy who could barely stand, and knocked him into the corner. Just as Natsu reached the bed everyone rushed in to stop him. But before anyone got to him Natsu stopped. He watched Mirajane as she struggled for breath. He slowly extended his hand out to feel her forehead. As he did so everyone notice his hand as it started to shake frantically as it drew near Mirajane. As his hand touched her forehead Mirajane began to tremble. He then grabbed her and held her gently, holding her head to his chest. Everyone stopped and stared in shock.

Lisanna - "Natsu, why did you rush up here to hold my sister?"

Natsu – "I can feel how sick she's getting. It's because I'm away from her. So as long as I'm with her, holding her, maybe she'll get better."

Grey – "So you didn't come here to… you know"

Natsu – "No"

Ultear – "But why? Isn't it harder to maintain control when you are that close to her?"

Natsu – "Yah it is"

Ultear – "Then how can you just sit there and hold her? Look at you; you don't even have a fever"

Natsu – "I don't get fevers. And besides, if it's for Mirajane, I can deal with this much pain easily. She is my friend after all"

Everyone stared at Natsu, surprised yet again, by the strength of his will.

Wendy – "While it is a good idea. As long as they're together Mirajane's fever should go down. That should buy us a little time to give it another try before we give up"

The Next Morning

Natsu was asleep holding Mirajane as the sun was coming up. Mirajane opened her eyes to see that she was asleep in Natsu's arms. She was about jump out of the bed when she noticed that her fever was gone. She put two and two together and silently thanked Natsu for helping her. As she looked at him she felt the safe knowing he was there to keep her safe. She had never felt this before and her heart began to pound. At first she thought it was the potions effects but as she continued to look at Natsu's sleeping face she knew that there was something outside of the love potion's pulling at her heart strings. She leaned in for a kiss before realizing how hard it must have been for Natsu to hold her all night and control himself. She smiled and decided to kiss him on his check. A few minutes passed before Natsu awoke to see Mirajane staring at him.

Natsu (nervous) (concerned) – "Good morning Mira. Are you feeling better?"

Mirajane – 'Yup, thanks to you. Thank you by the way."

Natsu (smiling) – "No problem. I'm just glad that you're okay. Do you wanna go down stairs and eat some breakfast?"

Mirajane – "That sounds delightful"

As Natsu walked down the stairs, carrying Mirajane, everyone watched them.

They sat down at a nearby table and ate breakfast holding hands. Some of the girls in the guild hall started chattering about the cute couple and secretly started to rout for them. As Natsu and Mirajane finished breakfast Levy, Lucy, Master Bob, Ichiya, and their master came and sat down.

Lucy (concerned) – "How are you guys feeling?"

Mirajane – "A lot better"

Natsu – "I'm good"

Lucy – "That's good"

Levy – "We have some good news. We're about half way done with the antidote and we believe we will be done by the end of the day if not sooner."

Natsu – "That's good to hear but if Mira gets worse again, the end of the day may be too far away."

Makarov – "We've discussed that and we have come to a decision."

Mirajane notices that Lisanna is crossing her arms.

Makarov – "We believe you two should tell each other how you really feel about the other person. This should lift part of the magic and make the two of you feel better. Initially, some of us were against it but considering how bad things got last night we think it's the best course of action."

Ichiya – "This should help lessen the pain if the magic flares up again."

Master Bob – "We suggest you go to Erza's apartment, she offered. It's nearby and it's private. Take your time talking to one another and get it all out."

Lisanna – "I still don't think it's safe. What if they do it!"

Erza (red aura, hair flying around, shadow on her face) – "If Natsu so much as takes off his shirt in my apartment I'll castrate him!"

All the men grab their groin and whimper.

Natsu laughs nervously.

Makarov – "Lisanna we discussed this, they can't very well open up to one another in front of everyone. And they've shown enough restraint to keep their hands off each other"

Lisanna – "Fine"

Natsu – "Do you want to do this Mira, cause if you don't that's fine."

Mirajane – "I don't know. I don't even know what to say. What do you think Natsu?"

Natsu – "Well, if it will help you get better then I think it's a good idea."

Mirajane – "Yah, I want you to feel better to. I know you're hurting too. You just don't want to show it... So let's go"

Natsu picked Mirajane up bridle style and headed for the door.

Cana – "You still can't walk Mira?"

Natsu and Mira looked at her then at each other and thought about it. Natsu then put Mirajane down,

Natsu and Mirajane (smiling, rubbing the backs of their heads) – "We never really thought about it"

Everyone (in the background) – "WHAT!"

Erza (arms folded, eyes closed) – "Perverts"

Grey – "Get a room"

Lisanna – "Natsu! Stop trying to touch my sister!"

Cana – "I think Natsu's stupidity is rubbing off on you Mira"

Mirajane started giggling.

Natsu (irritated) – "How was your nap yesterday, Cana?"

Cana turned away and blushed as Natsu laughed evilly in the background.

Mirajane – "We should get going. We'll be back soon"

Erza – "You better. Fairy Hills is five minutes away. If you're gone for longer than an hour I'm going over there and (voice grows grim) I'm gonna beat Natsu like I've never beat before"

Natsu (high pitched voice) – "We'll be back in 30 minutes! I swear on my life!"

10 Minutes Later

Mirajane and Natsu were quietly sitting in Erza's apartment trying to think of something to say in the awkward silence. They were both blushing like mad and their nerves were driving them mad. They looked up at one another and their eyes met for a half a second before they both dropped their gaze back to the ground while their hearts tried enthusiastically to pop out of their chests. Another 10 minutes past like this until Mirajane tried to start the conversation.

Mirajane – "So we are supposed to discuss how we feel about each other?"

Natsu – "Yah, I guess so"

Mirajane – "What if we don't know how we feel?"

Natsu – "Then I think we're supposed to find out how we feel about each other"

Mirajane – "Well do you know how you feel about me?"

Natsu stayed silent.

Mirajane – "Because I don't think I can tell you how I feel about you Natsu. You have always been a vital part of the guild and you have given and endured so much to protect it. And you've always been a good friend to me and my family. But, because Lisanna has always loved you, I tried to ignore and suppress my feelings for you. I never wanted her to think that I was trying to get in her way so I tried to ignore you whenever I could. Even when she was gone I didn't want to betray her. I've never been honest with myself about you. How am I supposed to start now?"

Natsu looked up at Mirajane and readied himself for what he was about to say.

5 Minutes Earlier

Lisanna – "Hey Erza, don't you have a communication lacrima in your living room?"

Erza – "Yah, why?"

Lisanna – "Oh, no reason"

Then Lisanna rushed to the back of the guild and started rummaging through a closet. A few seconds later she came out with a communication lacrima in her hands.

Makarov – "Damn it LISANNA! How many times do I have to tell you that they need privacy!"

Lisanna – "They will have privacy. They will never know that I listened. Besides gramps, don't you wanna know what they say? (evil grin) And what if they start doing it against their will? We need to hear them in case we need to intervene. (shivered at the end)"

Makarov (nose bleeding again) – "Well when you put it that way… Okay turn it on Lisanna"

As Lisanna turned on the lacrima everyone was surprised to hear silence.

Lisanna – "Does this thing work?"

Lucy – "Maybe they're not there yet"

Erza – "There's no way they're not there yet"

Suddenly they heard Mirajane's voice over the communication lacrima.

Mirajane – ~"So we are supposed to discuss…~

Back at Erza's Apartment

Natsu – "I love you Mirajane"

Everyone at the Guild – "WHAAAT!"

Mirajane was speechless. She was so struck by what Natsu said that she couldn't even move.

Natsu – "But I understand how you feel. I never really considered what kind of love it was. I've known you ever since I was a child in the guild and, you're right, we have always been good friends, but I still never tried to understand how I felt about you…"

Everyone who was within a kilometer of the guild heard – "SAY THAT BEFORE YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER, DUMBASS! – And giggled at their antics,

Lisanna – "Thank God"

Mirajane sat quietly with her mouth half open as the man across from her spoke his peace.

Natsu – "Me and you have always been connected. Before, it was because of Lisanna. After she was gone, it was because of the promise we made to one another. And now it's because we need one another. If you died I'm scared of what I would become. I feel that way about all of my family/friends but you are special. You have always supported our guild in ways that all of us take for granted every day and if anyone ever hurt you (solemnly) I would kill them. Even if it meant that I had to leave the guild, I would kill them without hesitating.

Mirajane stared at Natsu in shock.

Natsu – "Since this mess with the potions' started, I've been thinking about you and me. It's hard not to considering what we've done together. And in the past day and a half I've figured out something. If I did love you romantically, I would love you more than any other man ever could. I would cherish you every day of my life, and I would give everything I had to make you happy. (long pause) I realized something else as well, you disserve more. You disserve a man who can make you smile everyday for the rest of your life. You disserve someone who could give you everything you ever wanted. You disserve someone who can make all of you dreams come true. You disserve someone I couldn't even compare to. I would make you worry every day for the rest of your life because I'm reckless and hard headed. I would embarrass you every day for the rest of your life because I'm so dumb and childish. I would put you in danger every time I fought a new war or made a new enemy. And worst of all, I would make you cry every time you saw me get hurt. And, Mirajane, I don't ever want to see you cry. I am not the kind of person who thinks I don't disserve you because of who I am. I'm not that insecure. But even I know you disserve someone better than me. I know that because of who you are. If I were allowed to love you I would love you more than anyone else ever could. But I'm not allowed to love you. You are too precious a person for me to love."

Mirajane started crying as Natsu told her how he felt and she felt her heart break inside. Mirajane's heart broke for two reasons: 1 – she felt like she was betraying Lisanna, 2 – she felt that way because she knew at that moment that she loved Natsu.

Natsu (smiling) – "Still, Mira, I love you"

Everyone had to turn away from the lacrima and wipe their tears away. They were surprised at what Natsu was saying and they couldn't help but respect him, even Grey, as they heard his "confession" to Mirajane. They all knew he was speaking from his heart and they couldn't help but shed tears over his sincerity. Lisanna felt her heart break just as her sister did. She knew that Natsu wasn't blaming her for halting his love for Mirajane but she felt guilty none the less. She also felt guilty that her sister held herself so far away from Natsu because of her. She even felt sad because she knew that if Natsu could say such things to her sister she knew deep down that he loved her. And Lisanna also knew that her sister loved Natsu; there's no way she couldn't after what Natsu said. Lisanna felt hollow inside. She was numb and her tears were falling freely. Lucy saw this and hugged her as tightly as she could. She knew Lisanna needed a friend right now and she intended to be that friend through hell and back.

Mirajane – "Why"

Natsu – "Why what?"

Mirajane (tears falling) – "Why do you feel that way about me? How do you feel that way about me? I just told you that I pushed you away. And yet… how could you love me so much?"

Natsu – "Mira, you're not someone who doesn't know her worth. All of Fairy Tail loves you. Hell all of Fiore loves you. If a man ever approached you me and every other person in this country would harass him until we knew if he was worthy of you. And if he wasn't we'd beat the ever loving shit out of him."

Mirajane – "Even if that was true, I doubt anyone could say to me what you just said to me. No one, outside of Lisanna and Elfman, has ever cherished me so much that they'd lay their pride down and honestly tell me how they feel. How can you care for me so much and then say that I deserve more than you. How can you love me so much and then deny me that love. That's not fair. How can you say that I disserve someone better than you? There is no one better than you. I may not be allowed to love you, but even so, I do love you. I love you so much that my heart breaks every time I see you. And you would deny me my love for you? Why? That's not fair. Even if I can't love you, that's not fair. If I were allowed to love you, I would fight for that love every day of my life. If I were allowed to love you, I'd stand by your side against anyone stupid enough to come against us. If I were allowed to love you, I would live the rest of my days in happiness. If I were allowed to love you, I would love you without end. If only I were allowed to love you Natsu, I would never let you go"

As Mirajane began to lower her head and cup her face Natsu got up and held her tight. He couldn't let her go and so he held her as she cried in his arms.

Natsu – "It's okay Mira. We're gonna be okay. I'm sorry. If I ever tried to understand how I felt about your sister we'd be having a different conversation right now. It's my fault you feel this way. I'm sorry. Truth is I feel relatively the same way about her."

Mirajane looked up into Natsu's eyes as he spoke.

Natsu – "I don't know what kind of love I have for her. But I do know that she's the kind of person that I could love. And if she ever loved anyone else I'd put them through hell to make sure they disserved her. I know that because I wasn't honest with her and with myself I've hurt the both of you deeply. Your right though. It's not fair for me to say that I love you but I cannot allow myself to love you. I'm sorry that I made you cry Mirajane."

Mirajane (wiping away her tears) – "its okay. Just don't say something stupid like that again l."

Natsu (smiling warmly) – "Okay"

Mirajane – "And don't blame yourself for everything. Me and Lisanna could have handled the situation better too. We may be in a difficult situation but we all love each other none the less. So no more saying we can't love each other, no more avoiding the situation, and no more keeping to ourselves. If we like someone we need to just say it. I will not betray my sister but I won't lie to myself anymore or avoid you either. Deal?"

Natsu - "Deal"

Mirajane – "Good. Thank you for being honest Natsu."

Natsu (signature grin) - "That's why we're here right."

Mirajane (smiling) – "Okay, so where do you want to have sex? Here or in Erza's bed?"

Natsu (extremely confused) – "Ummm?"


	5. Chapter 5: AHH

**Chapter 5 – AHH**

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but this chapter is kind of long so… Also, I was having a bit of writers block and confliction on how this chapter should go so let me know what you think. It might be a bit crappier than usual. Still, I hope you like it! Oh, and let me warn you, there are two lemons very close to each other in this chapter. But I marked them ahead of time, just in case you don't want to read them. I'm going to talk to you guys some more at the end of the chapter, but for now: READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**_

**FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF:**

Natsu stared at the woman in front of him as his mind began to break down. He stood still, dumbfounded, trying to figure out where reality broke off from the rest of the world, and Mirajane stood there silently, smiling as though waiting for an answer. As he failed to find any resemblance of an answer he looked back at Mirajane, confused. She began to move closer to him as she stared into his eyes intently. Natsu had begun to sweat bullets as he subconsciously took a step back. As she came to a stop, inches from him, she looked him in the eye and pointed to the side of her. Natsu turned his head in the direction Mirajane pointed and began to panic. That was the direction of Erza's bedroom. Natsu felt his mental faculties slip away and he couldn't help but stare at the bold woman. She noticed this and began to shake her head while smiling. She pointed again in the direction of the bed room, but this time, extended her entire arm to specify the direction. As Natsu followed her finger he noticed it was pointing at a dim light shining under a closet door. Mirajane drew close to Natsu and whispered in his earl

Mirajane (still smiling) – "It's Erza's communication lacrima. I think the guild is ease dropping"

At that Natsu immediately understood what Mirajane was doing. She was playing a prank.

Natsu (grinning slyly) – "You sure you wanna do this? I don't want to pressure you" (snickering a little)

Mirajane (giggling silently) – "Of course Natsu, I can barely hold myself back"

Natsu (trying to use his sexy voice) – "I feel the same way. If it's okay, I think we should stay in here. There's more space"

Mirajane – "Okay, let's start on Erza's love seat. She loves that thing and she sits on it everyday"

Natsu (grinning) – "Good idea!"

Mirajane (smiling, sultry voice) – "Ohhh Natsu, make me feel good again! Give me all of you and more!" 

Natsu (trying to stop his own laughter) – "Mirajane, I can't wait anymore. I have to have you right now!"

They then proceeded to make moaning noises and grunts while jumping on the furniture.

**Meanwhile, Back at the Guild**

Makarov (fallen off his chair, bloody nose, blushing) – "Lisanna, turn it up would ya"

Lisanna (punching Makarov in the face) – "THAT'S MY SISTER JACKASS! We have to stop them! (lowering her voice) I need to stop them"

Cana (jittery, holding her hands between her thighs, blushing, breathless) – "Not… aaah… Not yet Lisanna"

Lucy (embarrassed, mad) – "CANA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Laxus (noticing Cana, walks up to Cana) – "Wanna get out of here?"

Cana (kicking Laxus in the face, moaning) – "ONLY NATSU!"

Gildarts – "Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! She's very vulnerable right now!"

Laxus – "Well, I gave it a shot"

Happy (curious) – "Where's Erza?"

Suddenly everyone heard a loud crash coming from the lacrima.

**Over the Lacrima**

Natsu – "Erza! WAIT! IT WAS A JO…."

CRASH!

Erza – "YOU THINK YOU CAN COME INTO MY HOME AND HAVE SEX! WITHOUT ME… I - I mean… WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

Mirajane (laughing hysterically) – "Sorry Natsu"

Erza (fuming) – "I TOLD YOU, IF YOU TRIED ANYTHING I'D BEAT YOU LIKE NEVER BEFORE! PREPARE YOURSELF NATSU!"

Natsu (while being beaten like a red headed step child) [_It's an expression_] – "It… was… a… mis… under… stand... ing! Oh… well… it… was… worth… it"

Erza heard this and kicked him in the crouch so hard he flew up and hit the ceiling.

**3 Hours Later At the Guild**

Porlyusica (exiting the infirmary) – "He should be fine. Wendy is finishing up on him now. They should be out in a couple of minutes"

Makarov (dried blood under his nose _again) _– "Thank you. We are in your debt"

Porlyusica proceeded to leave the guild grumbling about idiots and how they seemed to flock towards Fairy Tail. Wendy and Natsu exited the infirmary a few minutes later and headed towards the bar.

Wendy – "Sorry Natsu, it will take a little longer for the pain medication to kick in. Until then please try to bear with the wheelchair"

Natsu (A little grumpy) "Thanks Wendy, and don't apologize. You weren't the one who kicked me so hard in the balls that even after they were healed I still couldn't stand up from the pain!" (looking at a certain red head)

Grey started laughing uncontrollably. **Author's Note**: _He even peed himself a little._

Wendy (smiling nervously) – "Okay"

Erza walked over to the bar with an apologetic look on her face.

Erza – "Sorry Natsu. I didn't know it was a joke. But you shouldn't be playing jokes like that in the first place."

Natsu (angry) – "You shouldn't be ease dropping on a PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"

Everyone, including Erza, turned away while blushing.

Mirajane – "Natsu's right. That wasn't nice guys. Whose idea was it anyway?"

Happy – "It was Lisanna's but everyone else went along with it with a pervy look on their faces"

Everyone – "SHUT UP! DAMN CAT!"

Mirajane (looking towards Lisanna, worried) – "How much did you guys hear?"

Lucy (sitting next to Lisanna, sad) – "Everything"

The blood left Mirajane's face in an instant.

Makarov (sticking his chest out) – 'We needed to keep an eye on you in case you started up again"

Grey – "Yah right. The old perve just wanted to catch you two in the act again."

Makarov (smashing Grey into the ground) – "SHUT UP BRAT!"

Mirajane had made her way to Lucy's and Lisanna's table while the guild began to brawl. She sat down at the table, concerned for her sister.

Lisanna (sniffing) "I know Mira-nee. (sniff) I understand. But I'm not giving up. You're my rival now. May the best woman win."

Mirajane (smiling sadly) – "Okay Lisanna. But I'm not going to give up either. And, no matter who wins, we are still sister. That will never change k" (tears forming in both their eyes)

Lisanna – "Okay. I love you Mira-nee"

Mirajane – "I love you too Lisanna"

All three girls were crying as Lisanna and Mirajane hugged each other warmly. Natsu made his way over as the brawl quieted down.

Natsu (nervous) – "Are you guys okay?"

They all nodded their heads while smiling and crying at the same time.

Levy sat down at the table while the girls whipped their tears away.

Levy – "So how do you two feel after the 'confession'?"

Mirajane (still smiling) – "I actually feel a little better"

Natsu (grinning) – "Me too.'

Lucy (smiling) – "Then it must have worked!"

Master Bob (walking up to the table) – "Well let's make sure. I found this device in my Mixing Room [_a room where you mix and create potions_] next to the shelf with all my antidotes. It measures the amount of potion still active in one's body. I took your measurements before you left using the blood sample you two left for us. So now we can determine if your little chat worked."

Mirajane – "Great"

Natsu – "What are we waiting for!"

Master Bob (concentrating) – "Okay, let's see here. First I do this. Then it should do this. Now I need to do this and it should tell me that… AH HA!... There it is!"

Natsu (getting tired of the run around) – "What's it say"

Master Bob – "It seems the amount of potion still active in yours and Mirajane's body has dropped."

Mirajane – "So it did work!"

Master Bob –"Yes it did. That's good news!"

Natsu – "Yup. So how's the antidote coming?"

Levy – "We're almost done. We just need to mix it at the right pace. Ichiya is doing that right now. It should be ready in about ten minutes"

Natsu – "AWESOME! I think the pain medication just kicked in too. This is shaping up to be a great day!"

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Ichiya – "Sorry. It took a little longer than we thought"

Mirajane – "That's fine as long as it's ready"

Master Bob – "Here it is"

Natsu – "Mira, I think I should drink it first to test it out"

Mirajane "Are you sure Natsu? I don't want you to get sick"

Natsu (grinning) – "I'll be fine. My stomach's made for this stuff"

Gajeel – "Says the guy who can't look at a horse without throwing up"

Pantherlily – "Aren't you the same way?"

Natsu took one of the cups in front of him and drank it down in one gulp. He sat there for a moment before twinkling lights started to surround him. As they did he felt the love magic leave his body and he was relieved to see that he was in one piece.

Natsu – "Okay Mira, your turn"

Mirajane took the drink into her hands and slowly drank the antidote. After a few seconds past she started to glow like Natsu. When it was done she smiled brightly.

Levy – "Is it all gone?"

Mirajane – "I think so"

Lucy – "Try holding hands"

Natsu and Mirajane complied and reached out to hold the other's hand. As their skin touch they felt a familiar sensation deep in their hearts'.

Natsu – "Shit. It's still there."

Master Bob- "All of it?"

Mirajane – "It's less intense but it's there"

Master Bob (pulling out his potion measuring device) – "Let me see."

Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

Master Bob – "That's what I was afraid of"

Makarov – "What's wrong Bob?"

Master Bob – "The antidote didn't work on the Lusty Love potion. The only way we're going to stop it is by having Natsu and Mirajane… well you know"

Mirajane – "Why?"

Master Bob – "It's an odd potion. It doesn't just affect the heart, it affects the sense too. We simply don't have any way of creating an antidote without first knowing how it was made. And we haven't been able to find a full record of it. All we know about it is what it say's on the package it came in, and that's not enough."

Mirajane – "But there has to be a way"

Master Bob – "I wish there was. But even if we were to find a little more information, which we haven't yet, we would still be nowhere without a complete record of this potion. And, considering we haven't found one yet, we would probably have a better chance of just guessing, which we also did."

As the conversation went on, no one noticed Natsu walking away. He headed straight for Lisanna and asked her to join him outside. She absentmindedly agreed.

Natsu – "Lisanna, we need to talk about your sister"

Lisanna – "I already know what you're gonna say so just do what you want"

Lisanna started to walk back towards the guild.

Natsu (angry) – "Lisanna!"

Lisanna stopped walking as Natsu yelled at her.

Natsu – 'We need to talk about your sister"

Lisanna turned around slowly, angry and sad at the same time. She looked at Natsu through teary eyes and took a deep breath:

Lisanna – 'JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!"

As Lisanna started to turn around she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around, ready to slap Natsu in the face, but instead was pulled into a tight hug.

Natsu (crying) – "I'm sorry Lisanna. I can't do anything but make you cry right now and I hate myself for it. But Mirajane is in pain and she's only going to get worse. I know you heard me talking to her earlier so you know that if I could I would go back in time and settle things between us but I can't. I'm so sorry, but I can't. I know right now you're in pain but so is Mirajane. I need to lift this spell before it hurts her even more. But I know, by doing that, I'm hurting you even more. I'm sorry. But please Lisanna, don't blame Mirajane. It's my fault that I never told you how I really felt. That's on me. But Mirajane hasn't done anything wrong. She's a victim. And so are you. Please Lisanna, I understand if you hate me but please don't think badly of your sister. I promise once this is done and Mirajane is better I'll leave. I promise okay, so please get along with your sister. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her."

Lisanna (breaking down in Natsu's arms) – "I don't hate you Natsu. I can't bring myself to hate you. The same goes for my sister. I love you both and I know you two have to do this. But it hurts. Every time I think about it my heart breaks. I feel so hollow inside. But, even so, I could never hate you. I know it's not your fault and I know that this whole thing was an accident to begin with, but I can't help it. I love you Natsu. I love my sister too. And I know she needs your help right now. So, for now, please just help Mira-nee. After that we'll figure it out. Okay."

Natsu – "Alright Lisanna. Thank you for understanding."

They wiped their tears away and walked back into the guild. Mirajane saw them come in and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. As Lisanna sat down next to Lucy she watched Natsu walk up to her sister. As Natsu drew closer the entire guild hall started to buzz with theories of how Natsu was going to ask her. Was he just going to come straight out with it and ask her to have sex with him; was he going to dance around the subject until some else jumped in; was he going to change direction, walk up to the master, and ask what sex was: nobody knew.

**Author's Note:** _please be advised: Just in case you get any ideas - do not walk up to a girl out of the blue and ask her if she wants to have sex with you. 9 out of 10 times she's going to kick you in the crotch. 1 out of 10 times she'll say yes. Either way, __**DON'T DO IT!**__ It's a bad idea even if she says yes, trust me._

Natsu (determined, trying hard to smile, sweating like mad) – "Hey Mira, I was thinking. Would you like to go out with me later? On – On a date. I'll take you to a fancy restaurant, I promise."

The guild hall fell silent, shocked by Natsu's method of approach. It was so _gentlemanly_ and honest that all of the girls, including Lisanna, felt their face turn red as stars filled their eyes and they began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Also, many of the older men were crying proclaiming how Natsu was turning into a man and that he was chasing after his springtime of youth. Everyone else just stared on in awe as their friend fought to uphold the honor of the woman he was trying to protect. It was times like these that everyone was reminded why Natsu was so precious to them.

Mirajane (shocked, blushing) – "I… I can't…"

Lisanna (interrupting) – "Its fine Mira-nee! Just this once, it's fine!"

Mirajane stared at Lisanna shocked at what her sister had just said. Then she looked at Natsu and finally understood what had happened a few moments ago. She turned back to Lisanna smiling, and nodded.

Mirajane (smiling, tears in her eyes) – "That sounds lovely Natsu"

Natsu (grinning) – "Alright, I'll pick you up at eight okay."

Mirajane – 'Okay, I'll be waiting"

Natsu (walking towards the exit, smiling) – "Happy, do you wanna do a little fishing at the lake?"

Happy (excited) – "AYE!"

As Natsu and Happy left, Lisanna made her way over to Mirajane.

Lisanna – "Hey Mira-nee, I have a question for you."

Mirajane (a little nervous) – "Okay"

Lisanna (rubbing the back of her head) – "You know when we were spying on you and Natsu earlier?"

Mirajane (smirking, tick mark on her forehead) – "Yah"

Lisanna (laughing nervously) – "Well I 'overheard' something about a promise and I was wondering if you could tell me about it."

Mirajane (sad expression) – "You mean what Natsu said?"

Lisanna (still nervously laughing) – "That's the one"

Mirajane – "It was after you… left. Me and Elfman were a mess. We couldn't even get out of the house. We held on to so much grief and hate that we couldn't even muster up the strength to eat"

Elfman – "It was the worst experience of our lives"

Mirajane (sad smile) – "But then Natsu came to our aid"

Elfman – "I was at the grave he built for you crying my eyes out and wallowing in regret, wishing I was the one that died. As I stood there looking at your grave Natsu said something that struck me at my core. He said 'Men don't cry. Men stand back up and fight to get stronger so that something like this never happens again.' Then he turned around and looked me in the eye and said 'Are you a man Elfman?' Because of that I was able to move on and live my life for your sake. That day we made a silent promise to become men."

Mirajane – "My experience with him was very similar. He had come by our house earlier in the week and yelled at us. We were expecting him to come in and beat us up, blaming us for your death. But instead he came in to lift us back up. He told us to stop wallowing in our sorrow and live our lives. That it's what you would have wanted. He said that it was an accident and to move on already, that everyone missed us and wanted us to come back. Still we couldn't quite pull ourselves together yet. So he came back. After he talked to Elfman at your grave, he came to me. I was in my room crying, missing you, when he entered. He sat down next to me and started talking about you, how lively you were, how you loved to live life, how you loved magic especially ours. I started to chime in here and there and talk about you and the guild. Then I started crying again. I told him I couldn't use my magic anymore. That my strength was fake and it was useless if it couldn't even keep you safe. But that I didn't know what to do. What kind of a mage was I if I couldn't use magic? How was I supposed to stay in Fairy Tail, a magic guild, if I couldn't use magic? I was lost. He told me it'd be okay. That it didn't matter if I could use magic, I was still a member of Fairy Tail. I disagreed saying that I couldn't support the guild without magic. He said I was wrong, that there were many different ways to support the guild. He said that you, Lisanna, had taught him that. Then he made a deal with me, a promise. He said that if I could support the guild from the inside, emotionally, then he would support the guild from the outside, with his strength. He said as long as we were there for the guild in times of need no harm would come to anyone else. And it's been true, since that day. He has stood against every enemy that has come against Fairy Tail and beaten them. He has stood by everyone in their times of need, and he has never given up; he has never failed. He is the reason why I was able to stand back up and accept who I was, who I am. He helped me to stop from feeling bad and blaming myself for your death. He helped me live on. That was the promise we made. The promise to live on and support the guild."

Everyone in the guild hall was sobbing buckets of tears, genuinely touched by the story. They silently made the same promise to protect their friends and support them as Mirajane and Natsu had done and still do. Lisanna had started hugging Mirajane and Elfman as tightly as she could, never wanting to let them go again. Mavis watched as Fairy Tail and its numerous friends were affected so by the valiant efforts of one promise. _Or two to be exact, though, they were sort of the same promise. Ah, whatever._

Mavis (smiling) – "It hasn't changed"

Makarov (noticing Mavis, smiling) – "Those are my brats! The new generation of Fairy Tail!"

Then, _per usual_, they had a party!

**Later on That Night - 8:00 P.M. **

Natsu was walking up to the Strauss household when the front door swung open. Mirajane stood in the doorway wearing the fire dress that Natsu had made for her along with several accessories accenting Mirajane's beauty, especially in that dress. As Mirajane stood there Natsu stared on hypnotically. He had seen her in that same dress just one day ago [she changed clothes when she went to her house the day before] but, considering how beautiful she looked in it, he was caught a little off guard by the sight of her.

Mirajane (blushing, smiling, nervous) – "Good evening Natsu"

Natsu (embarrassed) – "Oh, hi Mira."

Mirajane – "Sorry if it's weird that I'm wearing this dress again. I just like it so much."

Natsu – "What are you talking about? You look beautiful!" (blushing after hearing himself)

Mirajane (red as a tomato) – "Thank you Natsu."

After a few minutes of laughing nervously they decided to head out.

Mirajane – "So where are we going?"

Natsu – "Oh, it's a restaurant that belongs to someone I know. They're always saying that their restaurant is 'The Best in Fiore' and they always ask me to stop by. I figured if they're telling the truth then it'd be perfect for our date."

Mirajane – "Really, what's your friend's name? I might know them"

Natsu (rubbing the back of his head sheepishly) – "Well his name is really hard to pronounce so I'll just let him introduce himself to you when we get there"

Mirajane (giggling) – "Okay"

15 minutes later Natsu and Mirajane were standing in front of this giant, beaming/glowing tower of light with a giant flashing sign that read: **La Coupole **_[no relation to the famous restaurant in Paris]_

Mirajane (astonished) – "Natsu are you sure this is the place? This restaurant is listed as number 2 on Fiore's Top 10 Five Star Restaurants. This is the 2nd greatest restaurant in all of Fiore!"

Natsu – "What! Only second! I guess my friend lied. I'll have to confront him later. He said it was **The** best in Fiore"

Mirajane – "Natsu, if this is the right place, then your friend has a right to say that. It's a close second; if you think it's second at all. Some would argue that this **is** the greatest restaurant in Fiore, hands down."

Natsu (smiling at Mira's rant) – "Well then, let's go in and find out for ourselves shall we"

As they walked into the tower of light a short, hyperactive man ran up to Natsu and started jumping up and down.

The short, hyperactive man – "NATSU! You finally came to eat at my restaurant! And you brought an angel from heaven! My gosh! You, young lady, are the definition of beautiful. She suites you well Natsu! Oh, where are my manners! My name is Auguste Bocuse. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Mirajane (holding her hand out as Auguste kisses it) – "Thank you. My name is Mirajane Strauss. My I ask how you and Natsu know each other."

Auguste – "Certainly! This beautiful and amazing young man saved my life. And, for that, I will be forever grateful."

Natsu (rubbing his head) – "I stopped some thieves from taking his secret recipe cook book."

Auguste – "Yes, those scoundrels! It would have ruined me! But Natsu stopped them out of the kindness of his heart when no one else would, or could! What an honorable man!"

Mirajane (smiling) – "I know exactly what you mean."

Natsu then began to turn an extremely odd shade of red as Mirajane and Auguste admired him for a few minutes. After they finished ogling Natsu, Auguste led the couple to an elevator located in the center of main wall.

Auguste – "Each floor of my restaurant provides a different experience for the customer. The higher the floor, the more luxurious the experience. You two will be dining on the top floor, my treat."

Natsu – "I couldn't possibly do that. At least let me pay for the meal."

Auguste – "Nonsense. I would shoot myself in the leg before I charged you for a meal here. Besides, you have such lovely company, just enjoy yourselves tonight. And that's the last I want to hear of it."

Natsu *flustered) – "Well thank you. But next time I'm paying!"

Auguste – "Sure, sure. Ahh, here we are. Now, please be careful and take a moment to look around before exiting the elevator."

As the elevator doors opened the view before Natsu and Mirajane froze them solid. They were both awe struck and fearful at the same time. On the other side of the elevator doors was a gorgeous, never ending star lit sky; with Magnolia at their feet and the night sky everywhere else. Across the vast skyline spread a translucent magic circle that acted as a floor and rotated slowly around the beautiful building as candle light littered the open plain. It was a truly breathtaking view but also extremely scary for those new to the top floor of La Coupole. Natsu and Mirajane stood there for a few seconds before deciding to brave the romantic scene. As they walked on the magic circle, following Auguste, they admired Magnolia from above, pointing out places they recognized and people they saw. Auguste sat them at a table near the edge of the magic circle, which he called 'the best seats in the house', and adjourned to the elevator to give the happy couple some privacy.

Mirajane (amazed) – "Well Natsu, I knew you would make this date memorable but I never expected this. You take the cake when it comes to best first dates."

Natsu (beaming) – "I know! I even surprised myself."

Mirajane giggled as Natsu continued to wear his grin with pride. As the night went by they talked about anything and everything they could think of, sincerely enjoying each other's company. When the food came Natsu began to cry hysterically. He said it was from the 'almighty flavor'. **Author's Note:** _Drama queen._ Auguste had prepared the food himself using a very rare flame to cook it, knowing that Natsu also enjoyed eating flames. Then he topped Natsu's food with the rare flame and served it fresh with champagne. Mirajane also shed a tear from the amazing taste of Auguste's food, wondering what, exactly, was in that cook book that Natsu 'rescued'. **Author's New Note:** _She was very lady like about it, unlike some drama queens._ After their meal the two sat peacefully and admired the gorgeous view before them. After an hour past they thanked Auguste for the delicious meal and said Farwell. After leaving the restaurant they walked the streets of Magnolia in silence, content to just be in the presence of one another. Then it happened! _Just kidding- No Wait!_ Rain started to drizzle down lazily from the sky. As the rain came, Natsu and Mirajane looked at each other and started laughing as they welcomed the new sensation; the cool wetness of the rain. Then, suddenly, they froze as they realized they were wearing Natsu's fire based clothes. Skin started to show through the new holes covering their once elegant clothing. They ran as fast as they could to Natsu's house (his house was the closest) to get out of the cursid rain. As they entered the small home they began to laugh again at the ridiculous situation they were in.

Natsu – "Hah, ahh. I'm sorry Mira. I promise I'll fix you dress once it's dry."

Mira – "Oh that would be great, thank you!"

After their laughter died down they began to notice how sexy the both looked, soaking wet from the rain and half naked. Natsu carefully followed every water droplet that slid down Mirajane's body, emphasizing her voluptuous curves and luscious skin. Her hair clung to her facial feature; generating an air of pure femininity. Mirajane, in turn, watch as some of the rain began to vaporize off of Natsu's body and flowed around his masculine features, traveling upward, caressing him. The water that remained ran down his body, following the contour of his muscles, showing off the define build of his body. As they slowly became aroused they drew closer to one another and began to kiss passionately. For a moment, they forgot their worries and just clung to each other with their hearts full of love. Then they, once again, felt the tug of the love potion in their hearts and slowly decided to separate.

Natsu – "Mira, I want to talk to you about this potion problem."

Mirajane – "What is it?"

Natsu – "Well to be honest, if we ever want to get rid of this magic we're going to have to… you know… have sex. But I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. So I want you to tell me honestly, regardless of what you think you have to do, what do you want to do?"

Mirajane – "Well… I don't want to hurt my sister any more than I already have… but I also don't want you to feel any more pain. However, if you honestly want to know what I want, in my heart,.. Well, I- I… I want you. I finally figured out, in this mess, that I like you a lot more then I once thought. I don't know if it's because of the potion or if it's just how I truly feel but, right now, that's what I want. But what about you? Are you okay with this? Or is there someone else or something else holding you back? You can tell me Natsu."

Natsu (cupping Mirajane's face) – "Of course I'm okay with this. It's you. How could I not be? The only thing that's holding me back is finding out what you want."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Natsu noticed how cold Mirajane was.

Natsu (worried) – "Mira, you should take a bath. You'll catch a cold. I'll get you some clothes."

Mirajane (also worried) – "What about you?"

Natsu – "I'll take a shower after you. My body's naturally warm so I won't catch a cold."

Mirajane – "Okay. Thank you."

As Mirajane took a shower Natsu prepared a t-shirt and some shorts for her and put them in the bathroom. When Mirajane finished Natsu got in the shower and washed off. As Natsu was showering Mirajane began to try and imagine having sex with Natsu. It was hard for her; she kept seeing him and Lisanna playing as children and when she didn't see that she saw the immature and goofy, loveable little boy that never chased after girls. She just couldn't picture him romantically. It was true that he had grown quite a bit in the last few years and with that growth came a certain manly appeal, but he had always been good looking (when he let himself be): that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had gotten used to that and now she was supposed to make love with that little kid that always challenged her to fights and chased after dragons, hat little kid that her little sister loved and played house with, that little boy that looked up to her and the rest of Fairy Tail in admiration. How was she supposed to just look past that and see him as a man that would be with her romantically? How was she supposed to do that when, if things had gone just a little differently, she could have ended up as his older step sister of mother figure?

After Natsu was done he came out of the bathroom in a towel. Mirajane was sitting on the couch snuggling with a pillow that was thrown there when she absent mindedly turned to look at him. As she saw Nastu come out of the bathroom her eyes widened. Steam was flowing off of Natsu as water dripped off his tone body just like before, but this time she had a perfect view of his entire upper body. Her worries were gone in an instant. Mirajane felt her body get hot as a thought popped into her head; a name for the scene in front of her. She called it 'The Greek God of Sexiness'_ [Give her a break! Her brain is mush at this point!]_. Natsu also took note of Mirajane as she sat there in a t-shirt that hung off her body, showing off her especially large and perky cleavage, and shorts, which displayed her long and beautiful legs.

Mirajane (fighting a nosebleed) – "Natsu why are you so sexy- I mean… steamy?"

Natsu (trying as hard as he could to not stare at Mirajane's boobs) – "My magic heats up water and turns it to steam naturally. Though, that only happens if let my magic run wild. Anyway, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't have any underwear for your boobs- I mean… you. I meant you."

Mirajane – "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm sorry I took you pajamas"

Natsu – "It's fine. I usually sleep naked anyway. … Mira your nose is bleeding, what's wrong?"

Mirajane (blushing) – "Oh, my nose is a little dry, that's all."

Natsu – "Oh, okay. Do you need anything?"

Mirajane – "No thank you. So when did you want to have sex?"

Natsu – "What? Oh wait! (looking around, whispering) Is someone spying on us again?"

Mirajane – "No"

Natsu turned and looked at Mirajane confused.

Natsu – "What? I don't… I think I'm a little lost."

Mirajane, on the other hand, decided to move forward with reckless abandon.

Mirajane – "I'm ready"

Natsu – "What do you mean you're ready?"

Mirajane (looking Natsu up and down, playing coy) – "Well, we have to do it sometime right. And right now you're in a bath towel, dripping wet, and steaming hot; literally. So, I'm ready"

Natsu – "But are you sure? We don't have to rush"

Mirajane (standing up, walking towards Natsu) – "Rush? We've been holding out for two days. And the only reason I had to hold back gave me her blessing as did you. I'm not rushing Natsu. In fact, I'd say we're overdo if you ask me."

Natsu (still confused, nervous, kind of liking Mirajane's straight forwardness) – "But why now? Earlier, when we were kissing we both pulled back. What's changed from then to now"

Mirajane (inches from Natsu) – "Well I didn't want to make you feel like you had to have sex with me. I didn't want to force you. Plus, this steamy towel look is **really** working for me."

Mirajane began to look at him longingly and Natsu began to feel a little fear deep down inside of himself. Not because Mirajane was scary but because he knew Mirajane was letting a little bit of her old (demon) self out and he **really** liked it. Mirajane saw this and took his hand in hers. She led him into the bedroom, making sure to sway her hips seductively as she went. As they entered Mirajane kissed Natsu sincerely as she stepped into the moon light. When she was done Natsu decided to ask her one more time:

Natsu – "Are you sure about this Mira?"

-WARNING- ***LEMON*** -WARNING-

He looked her straight in the eye, ready for whatever she said. Mirajane knew Natsu wanted a clear answer, so she decided to let her actions speak louder than her words. She stood directly in front of him, moon light seeping in through the window, and she began to undress slowly; starting with her t-shirt. As Mirajane removed her t-shirt, revealing her perfect bust and tone body, Natsu understood exactly what Mirajane wanted and he began to marvel at her beauty. After she threw the t-shirt to the side she removed her shorts, revealing to Natsu that she was completely and perfectly shaven (displaying her womanhood quite nicely). She sat down on the bed motioning with her index figure for him to go to her. Natsu slowly walked over to Mirajane and waited for her next move.

She watched lustfully as he walked over to her and, as he stopped, her heart began to pound rapidly. She looked up into Natsu's eyes and knew that no matter what she did next, he would stay by her. Then she lowered her gaze to the towel wrapped around Natsu's waist and decided to start there. She patiently unwrapped the offending item and let it fall to the floor as she waited with anticipation for a good view of Natsu's 'member'. As the towel hit the floor Mirajane felt herself get light headed as she took in the view in front of her. There Natsu stood fully nude, still steamy, and in all his glory. Mirajane burned the image in her mind as she inspected every inch of him. His _**amazing**_ shoulders and biceps, his god-like chest and six pack, and his simply jaw dropping manhood. As she looked him up and down one word popped into her mind:

Mirajane's thoughts – _"AWESOME!"_

Author's Note** - **_**[HER BRAIN IS MUSH PEOPLE! REMEMBER!]**_

Natsu started to look a little worried as drool began to run down Mirajane's mouth before she quickly whipped it away and refocused herself. Natsu reached down and picked her up, hooking his arms under hers, as he began to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed her in the center of the bed. He looked at her as she nodded giving him the go ahead. He kissed her one more time before he slowly slid his erect penis into her warm embrace. Mirajane gasped slightly as she felt Natsu move further into her until he reached her hymen. As she prepared herself for the pain to come Natsu used some of his magic (lightning flame) to numb the area. After a few seconds past Mirajane assured him she was ready and he pushed forward. As the pain came Natsu held Mirajane tightly, taking care not to move around too much. As the pain subsided Mirajane began to move back and forth urging Natsu to continue. Natsu understood and continued to slide further into her. As the base of his penis came to the entrance of Mirajane's vagina, his tip reached her womb. Mirajane gasped again as she felt all of Natsu's manhood inside her and she began to crave it. Natsu and Mirajane looked at each other once again as they felt a stir in their loins, and they knew the fun was about to begin.

Mirajane and Natsu immediately began to pick up where they left off in the guild hall, summoning their magic and allowing their instincts to take over. Natsu began to pump furiously into Mirajane as he ignited his three flames and let them spread over his and Mirajane's body. Mirajane writhed in pleasure as she, once again, summoned her succubus soul and began to wrap Natsu in her magic. They began to move around the bed randomly as it began to slam into the wall nonstop, following the rhythm of its occupants. The towns people could hear the ruckus all the way from the center of town, but had no wish to find out what it was (considering it sounded like a demon and a dragon getting nasty by a house that was getting robbed) [_just kidding… kind of]_.

As their magic began to physically merge they felt their climax approaching rapidly. _[they had a lot of sexual frustration to release]_ As they continued to lick, suck, nibble, and fuck [_sorry if it's a bit vulgar, but it rhymed_] one another they welcomed their shared climax with open arms. Mirajane arched her back in absolute bliss as her body shook violently and she screamed Natsu's name. Natsu felt Mirajane's velvet walls close around him as he absolutely refused to let go of the nipple he had in his mouth. Natsu shot is burning seed into Mirajane, eliciting a pleasant moan/scream from Mirajane, and he began to slow his pace. Still. He didn't want to stop until the job was done. After their exciting 'adventure' they lay there for a bit, catching their breath.

Mirajane – "Hah… hah… That… hah… That was… amazing Natsu"

Natsu – "Hah… Yah… hah…You ready to go again?"

Mirajane (surprised) – "Are you?"

Natsu – "Yah why?"

Mirajane – "No reason. I just heard that boys usually only go once."

Natsu (turning Mirajane over, smiling) – "Not this boy"

Mitajane smiled naughtily as she realized the excitement wasn't over yet and began to think of fun things to do. As an idea popped into her head she got off the bed, making sure to catch Natsu's attention, and walked sexily over to a chair in the corner of the room. As she reached the chair she bent over it, looked back at Natsu behind her, and shook her ass back and forth daring Natsu to go get her. Natsu watched hypnotically as Mirajane's antics made his erect penis painfully hard. Well he wasn't going to sit there and take it, so he walked up to Mirajane and flashed a hungry smile before he grabbed her hips and thrust forward, slamming his erection into Mirajane's soaking pussy and drawing out a scream of absolute pleasure from his lover. Natsu continued to slam feverishly into Mirajane as she moaned and hissed in euphoric bliss.

Mirajane's legs began to buckle from to ruthless pounding and Natsu began to support her using his hands (around her waist) and his manhood… Yes His MANHOOD. This caused even more pleasure to pulse through Mirajane's limp sweaty body as her erect nipples continued to brush passed the head of the chair she was bent over. She had another orgasm not long after her 'chair stunt' began. She loved every second of it and screamed at Natsu for more. Natsu, feeling the same way, picked Mirajane up and pressed her against the outer wall, never slowing down and still taking her from behind. At this point Mirajane didn't know which way was up and which way was down and she didn't care, she just prayed Natsu wouldn't stop. Her nipples were sliding up and down the wall, her buttocks were a little sore, and her legs were like jelly; and she craved more. Natsu continued to use his member to keep Mirajane upright and he slid a hand forward, between the wall and Mirajane's breasts. As he reached her nipples he pulled her back until her upper half was leaning on him, and he began to pinch, pull, knead, and massage them to his heart's content. Mirajane began to have another orgasm. As she leant her head back, resting it on Natsu's shoulder, Natsu began to nibble and suck on her neck leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake.

Author's Note: _Their magic's still swirling around like mad by the way._

As their thrashing session continued on Natsu decided to give Mirajane's body a break and took her over to the bed. He brought her to the edge of the bed and flipped her over onto her back. Then he grabbed her legs/thighs and went back to work. As Mirajane felt the comfort of the bed and Natsu's presence she felt genuinely happy and let a small smile grace her face. Natsu saw this and lent down, kissing her lovingly. Then he moved his head down and began to suck on her boobs once again. Mirajane, getting her second wind, wrapped her legs around Natsu and began to pull him closer to her as she grabbed a handful of his hair and scratched his back in appreciation. Natsu loved it, every single second. By now he had begun to notice certain areas where Mirajane would react positively and he rammed into them continually, making sure to randomly hit each target. This drove Mirajane crazy; she even began shake and spasm. In response she began to sway her hips in a circular motion as she humped into Natsu's thrusts. Natsu had to try and think of non sexual things just to stop himself from exploding on the spot. Then something caught his eye. _[It was Mirajane's clitoris but he didn't know that]_ He decided to play with it a little and boy did it pay off. As he pushed down on it Mirajane screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Then he pinched it and stood straighter and rubbed some of it with his penis as he pushed it down. Mirajane began to have multiple orgasms, shaking violently, and drooling a little (again). As her walls tightened once again Natsu felt his sensitivity shoot up and he began to thrust into her faster, feeling his orgasm nearing. As Mirajane reached her absolute peak Natsu released his semen into her as his second orgasm became even more profound. After the shaking and the spasms and the gasping for air quieted down, Natsu held Mirajane for a moment as they closed their eyes and leaned into each other.

Mirajane noticed that she was covered in sweat and her body was still trembling and she smiled softly. She started to examine Natsu's body and she noticed that he too was covered in sweat and she began to giggle at the fact that she made the great fire dragon slayer sweat. Then she decided to test her courage.

Mirajane (slyly) – "You up for one more round?"

Natsu looked down at her and smiled gently

Natsu – "Always"

Mirajane pulled Natsu over her and began to hug him as she closed her eyes. Natsu did the same as he once again entered her sanctuary. However, this time was different. They weren't thrashing around with reckless abandon. They were holding each other tightly as they rocked back and forth with love in their hearts. It wasn't just sex anymore: it was love making. And as they kissed each other passionately, their magic whirled around them in a daze, tuning the world out and focusing only on the two of them. They didn't know how many hours had passed by or what was going on outside; all they knew was that they couldn't let go of each other: They loved the other too much to let them go. As they rocked themselves to sleep (still in coitus) they whispered out to each other:

Natsu and Mirajane – "I love you"

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry, I was in the bathroom having a little me time… cough… cough… Anyway- What the..! They're done already! How long was I in there! By the way, Cana's been up in that tree the whole time doing God Knows What! on that branch while she spied on these two horn dogs over here. _

***End Of Lemon*** ***End Of Lemon*** ***End Of Lemon***

Natsu awoke the next morning to find a gorgeous woman lying on top of him and thought to himself:

Natsu's thoughts – _"I could get used to this!"_

Then he decided to go back to sleep just to experience that feeling one more time. But as he fell asleep once again Mirajane woke up and decided to go freshen up in the bathroom. When she was done she came out just as Natsu woke up again. He was disappointed that she wasn't lying on top of him like last time until he saw her walking towards him. She was completely nude (_queue boner_) and, to him, she looked exactly like:

Quoting Natsu – "The Greek Goddess of Sexiness" _[his words not mine.]_ (his brain's always mush unless he tries using it so, don't worry, this is normal)

She saw him 'pitching a tent' and decided to explore her options.

Mirajane (coyly) – "Natsu, we don't have to be at the guild for another hour. Do you wanna play with me?"

Natsu (completely misunderstanding her message) – "I don't know. I'm still tired and it's kind of early to be running around outside" [_Okay, yah, his brains are a little mushier than usual thanks to the sex_]

Mirajane (light bulb) – "Well I know a good way to wake you up"

Natsu (curious) –"Oh yah? What?"

***Sorry, Here's another, SMALL Lemon*** [Don't act like you don't like it!]

Mirajane walked over to the bed and slowly pulled off the sheets revealing Natsu's flag pole. Then she began to crawl across the bed, her breasts swaying to and fro, until she reached Natsu's location. Natsu had watched her closely, his member hardening by the second, and he began to drool a little as he held his breath in anticipation. Then Mirajane did something he never thought she would do. She grabbed the base of his penis and began to suck on it. [_Cana's up in that tree again!_] His eyes began to roll around his head freely as she did everything she could think of to pleasure him, as a thank you for the night before and to egg him on for more. As Natsu sat there holding Mirajane's bobbing head he started thrust forward little by little. Natsu watched with wide eyes as Mirajane licked and sucked his member to perfection. As his climax neared he warned Mirajane and she began to move faster eliciting hisses and moans from Natsu until he released all that he had into her beautiful mouth. As Mirajane continued to swallow his fluid and suck him dry Natsu began to feel a familiar stir in his loins: he really liked what she was doing and the way she did it. It gave him and idea. As Mirajane finished up Natsu grabbed her and pulled her up and around him as he trailed kisses down her bosom and stomach. Mirajane started to giggle until Natsu got to his destination. There he decided to light his tongue on fire with his three previous flames and tease her a little. Instead of starting off with the main course Natsu decided to taste her inner thighs, moving ever closer to the main event. While Natsu licked and kissed her thighs Mirajane began to moisten in anticipation and began to grow impatient. She loved the way it felt when Natsu played with her delicate inner thighs but she simply couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his head and pushed it up against her entrance. He smiled at her eagerness and decided to comply with her demands. As she felt Natsu explore her delicate insides she began to grab his hair and press him even closer to her pussy. She loved the way his fiery tongue licked around inside of her and she couldn't help but scream out his name as she released her pleasure all over her lap and Natsu. Natsu quickly drank up Mirajane's nectar and sat up straight, smiling devilishly.

Mirajane (breathing hard) – "Wanna take a shower?"

**10 Minutes Later**

Natsu and Mirajane were in the shower _practically breaking the walls down_ until Mirajane lay Natsu down and straddled him. She couldn't get enough of him, especially when he wet and steamy, and this time she wanted to do the work while she had the perfect view in front of her. Natsu held on to her hips as Mirajane started bouncing up and down, placing her hands on his abdomen to cop a feel and to support herself. While Mirajane was 'riding cowgirl' Natsu was matching her pace to increase the pleasure. As Mirajane began to get tired she leant over and propped herself up on Natsu's chest, while she bounced her hips and ass up and down to continue the motion. Natsu took the opportunity to suck on Mirajane's bouncing breasts as he used his hand to squeeze Mirajane's butt. Then, on a whim, he used his middle figure and slid into Mirajane's 'back door'. She screamed in surprise as she continued to bounce up and down on Natsu's erection. At first, Natsu thought he should pull it out until he noticed how she began moaning and twitching when he wiggled it around. Then he decided to slip another on in as he began to pound into Mirajane harder. She, once again, was in heaven.

Mirajane (dazed, dreamy) – "Where… do you get… these… wonderful… ideas?" 

Natsu just grinned happily and continued to hump into her as he explored her other orphans' with his fingers. After ten minutes had passed, they began humping with gusto, ready for their next high. And it came in one big wave. They pushed as hard as they could into one another as they released everything they had left. As their climax subsided they kissed once more and decided to clean themselves up.

*******************END OF SECOND LEMON****************************

After they finished their shower they got ready for the day and left for Fairy Tail. When they arrived everyone eyed them expectantly.

Laxus – "Where have you two been? Some love motel?"

Crowd of girls in the Back – "AHHH"

Erza – "How's that sweet?"

Gildarts – "Well, did you two do it?"

Natsu and Mirajane stayed quiet as they turned a little red.

Everyone – "AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Juvia (extremely embarrassed, curious) – "How… how was it?"

They turned even redder.

The Town (for some reason) – "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Lucy – "So do you guys feel any different?"

Natsu – "Well, I do feel different, but my heart still feels a little weird."

Mirajane – "Actually, I feel the same way."

Levy (a little worried) – "Let's have Master Bob take a look"

As Master Bob scanned the two he began to develop a confused look on his face.

Master Bob – "Are you two sure you still feel something"

Natsu and Mirajane – "Yah why?"

Master Bob – "Well there isn't any trace a potion in your systems. So there isn't any reason for you two to feel like that. … Unless… AAAHHHH!"

Everyone looked at Master Bob with confused expressions on their faces.

Levy – "What is it?"

Master Bob – "What is the only other logical reason for their hearts to feel as though a love potion is affecting them?"

As Levy thought about the question she began to developed a fuzzy expression on her face.

Levy – "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone – "WHAT!"

Levy – "They feel like a love potion is affecting their hearts because they have love in their hearts, for one another!"

Fiore (all warm and fuzzy inside) – "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**Hey everyone! Hope it was as good for you as it was for me! Anyway, I want to discuss some things with you all. First and foremost, I have an idea for this story that should help those of you who want a harem without ruining the story for those of you who want the story to remain strictly NaMi. After I finish this story (or if that takes too long then while I'm writing this story) I will create an alternative story starting right after this chapters events. I'll call it: LOVE DRUNK! THE PATH OF ENDLESS LOVE! Or some crap like that. The harem will include (for sure) Mira, Cana, Erza, and Ultear. I'm fine with adding others and I might just end up having Natsu going from relationship to relationship before I bring the true harem together. But once the main harem is done I don't want there to be too many girls, it gets a little tough to convincingly say that the other girls are fine with the man they love having so many other lovers. I'll take two more girls into the main harem, so choose wisely. THAT MEANS VOTE PEOPLE! Also, if there is someone you want Natsu to have relations with but you don't want them to be in the main harem, let me know; I might just do it! And finally, there is another story I am thinking of doing but it seems like it might be harder than this one. I pasted the first two paragraphs below so read it and let me know what you think. THAT MEANS VOTE ON THIS TOO PEOPLE! Let me just say that this is not a tragedy for those of you who might think it is. It just seems that way at first. Enjoy! **_

**The Cost of Winning**

Natsu lay on the ground broken with gashes, bruises, broken bones, and scars. This last battle had pushed him further than any other. And now he was lying in front of deaths door and he had to fight as hard as he could to not let go. He hated to admit it but he had been here many times before and, while he would never allow himself to abandon his friends, he was having a hard time fighting it this time. The battle had been long and grueling for him; body, mind, and soul. He knew his friends were safe and so, just this once, he felt like letting go. After all, that's the cost of using forbidden magic. And, honestly, he was tired of fighting, tired of trying to hold on. He knew his friends would miss him but he also knew they'd live on to fight another day. They would cry at first, but after some time passed they would find their smiles again. They would learn to live again, without him. He decided to die with a smile on his face and accept things as they were. Besides, his family was safe. He couldn't ask for anything more than that. Natsu took a deep breath and grinned his signature grin. Then, as the breath left his lungs, he closed his eyes and felt at peace.

Erza looked over at Natsu as she tried to pull herself to her feet. She couldn't believe Natsu had won. She had learned long ago not to underestimate him but this time was different. There was no way for him to survive the match let alone win it, yet there she was gawking at the sight of Natsu's power. Erza crawled over to Natsu to check on him and saw a stupid grin on his face. She started to smile as she watched him as the seconds past. Soon she realized he wasn't breathing. "Natsu? Natsu! WAKE UP! WENDY, MIRA; HELP! NATSU'S NOT BREATHIN!"


End file.
